ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Inversed Roles Rebooted (Untabbed)
Check out the tabbed version. '' 'Inversed Roles Rebooted '''is a series written by Rob. The tone changes throughout the series and episodes, as at times it could be serious yet at other times comedical. It is loosely based on shows on Cartoon Network, mainly ones developed by Man of Action, whom was involved with ''Generator Rex ''and ''Ben 10. There is also the shows The Secret Satudays ''and ''Adventure Time ''used in the show. Synopsis ''For full list of arcs and series, go to my easylinks page. Season 1 In season one, the world is ruled by evil, being taken over about 6 years ago by Ben and his forces. The government and much higher forces are foced to do what Ben says, or face a cruel punishment. They are destroying worlds, brutally killing people, and taking bad care of many people. It's up to Albedo and what they call The Shattered to save everybody from Ben. However Ben has some unexpected help. Season 2 It was announced a while back that Season 2 would focus on rhe cryptids ascept of the series, but more majorly have a gigantic Time War take place. And no, not a two-part episode time war like in canon. Yeah, a REAL time war. Characters Albedo_af_character.png|Albedo|link=Albedo (IRR) Alan_character.png|Alan Albright|link=Alan Albright (IRR) Lucy character.png|Lucy Mann|link=Lucy Mann (IRR) Sunny ov character.png.png|Sunny|link=Sunny (IRR) Zak character.png|Zak Saturday|link=Zak Saturday (IRR) Fisk character.png|Fiskerton|link=Fiskerton (IRR) Finn character.png|Finn|link=Finn (IRR) Jake_character.png|Jake|link=Jake (IRR) Ben character.png|Ben|link=Ben Tennyson (IRR) Gwen character.png|Gwen|link=Gwen Tennyson (IRR) Kevin character.png|Kevin Levin|link=Kevin Levin (IRR) Argit character.png|Argit |link=Argit (IRR) John_Character (2).png|John|link=John (IRR) Rex character.png|Rex Salazar|link=Rex Salazar (IRR) Six character.png|Agent Six|link=Agent Six (IRR) Bobo character.png|Bobo Haha|link=Bobo Haha (IRR) Vv.argost character.png|V.V. Argost|link=V.V. Argost (IRR) Drew character.png|Drew Saturday|link=Saturday Family (IRR) Docs character.png|Doc Saturday|link=Saturday Family (IRR) iceking_character.png|Ice King|link=Ice King (IRR) Aliens These are some of the aliens Albedo transforms into using the Unlimitrix to try and save the day. More will be added as the series progresses. AcidlimbsAlbedo.png|Acidlimbs HouseCat.png|HouseCat Albedodactyl.png|Albedodactyl AlbedoKrakkenrob.png|SeaMunster AlienXalbedo.png|Alien X ArmodrilloAlbedo.png|Armodrillo ArmorbotAlbedo.png|Armorbot ArticguanaAlbedo.png|Articguana ArtifreezeAlbedo.png|Artifreeze AstrodactylAlbedo.png|Astrodactyl BallWeevilAlbedo.png|Ball Weevil BigChillAlbedo.png|Big Chill BloxxAlbedo.png|Bloxx BountyHunterAlbedo.png|BountyHunter CannonboltAlbedo.png|Cannonbolt ClockworkAlbedo.png|Clockwork CrashhopperAlbedo.png|Crashhopper CybersquidAlbedo.png|Cybersquid DiamondheadAlbedo.png|Diamondhead EatleAlbedo.png|Eatle EchoEchoAlbedo.png|Echo Echo ElementationAlbedo.png|Elementation EyeGuyAlbedo.png|Eye Guy FeedbackAlbedo.png|Feedback FourArmsAlbedo.png|Four Arms GoopAlbedo.png|Goop GravattackAlbedo.png|Gravattack GreyMatterAlbedo.png|GreyMatter HeatblastAlbedo.png|Heatblast HumungosaurAlbedo.png|Humungosaur JuryRiggAlbedo.png|Jury Rigg KickinHawkAlbedo.png|Kickin' Hawk LodestarAlbedo.png|Lodestar ManarayAlbedo.png|Manaray MetaljawsAlbedo.png|Metaljaws MolestacheAlbedo.png|Molestache MystirockAlbedo.png|Mystirock NanomechAlbedo.png|Nanomech NegativeUltimateArticguanaunpixelRob.png|Ultimate Articguana NRGAlbedo.png|NRG out of suit NRGsuitAlbedo.png|NRG in suit PeskyDustAlbedo.png|Pesky Dust RathAlbedo.png|Rath RipjawsAlbedo.png|Ripjaws SandpitAlbedo.png|Sandpit ShocksquatchAlbedo.png|Shocksquatch SixlegsAlbedo.png|Sixlegs SlimebombAlbedo.png|Slimebomb SnailshellAlbedo.png|Snailshell Snare-OhAlbedo.png|Snare-Oh SpidermonkeyAlbedo.png|Spidermonkey StinkflyAlbedo.png|Stinkfly TerraspinAlbedo.png|Terraspin TheWorstAlbedo.png|The Worst ToepickAlbedo.png|Toepick UltimateAlienXAlbedo.png|Ultimate Alien X UltimateDittoAlbedo.png|Ultimate Ditto UltimateGhostfreakAlbedo.png|Ultimate Ghostfreak UltimateHeatblastAlbedo.png|Ultimate Heatblast UltimateNanomechAlbedo.png|Ultimate Nanomech UltimateNRGAlbedo.png|Ultimate NRG in suit UltimateUpgradeAlbedo.png|Ultimate Upgrade UltimateWaterJetAlbedo.png|Ultimate WaterJet UnlimitedBrainstormAlbedo.png|Unlimited Brainstorm UnlimitedUpgradeAlbedo.png|Unlimited Upgrade UnlimitedWaterJetAlbedo.png|Unlimited WaterJet UnlimitedWildmuttAlbedo.png|Unlimited Wildmutt WalkatroutAlbedo.png|Walkatrout WaterHazardAlbedo.png|Water Hazard WaterJetAlbedo.png|WaterJet WildmuttAlbedo.png|Wildmutt WildvineAlbedo.png|Wildvine XLR8Albedo.png|XLR8 Episodes ''Season 1 #Prologue #Shattered #Secrets #The Human #The Princess #Quills Cut Deep #Twisted Knife #Knowledge #Raiding #Faceoff #Paradox #Albedo 10k #Jolted Batteries #Hunting Season #Crystalsapien Life #Times of War #Pursuance #Interdimensional #Cryptids #Alliance #Black Hole #Death for All #Recap Category:Series Category:IRR Category:PokeRob Fan List Add your name below if you are a fan of Inversed Roles Rebooted! (use ~~*~~ without the * to sign) (sign at IRR/Fan List) *Beta 01:08, September 25, 2015 (UTC) *He's a meanie with a beanie, the man with a plan, he's MiggyThePiggy 22:31, September 25, 2015 (UTC) *'Ich sollte diese links abbiegen auf Proxima Centauri nahmen haben!' (Wall - Blog - ) 11:11, September 28, 2015 (UTC) *Heroes Will ... 00:02, October 3, 2015 (UTC) *The Master Writer is indulging in MURDER once again.... 00:07, October 3, 2015 (UTC) *'UltiEpic!' (Wall - Blog - ) 04:08, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Category:PokeRob Category:Series Category:Reboots Category:IRR